


Lube and other car things

by agentstefano



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mechanics, Bad Fic, Bad Flirting, Crack, M/M, Mechanic!Bucky, Oblivious Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentstefano/pseuds/agentstefano
Summary: Steve meets sexy mechanic Bucky





	

Steve gasped as he saw the sexy hunk of manly mechanic roll out from under a car. He blushed. Sexy hunk had long hair and grease glistening on his muscles.   
"Can I help you?" Sexy hunk asked.  
"Well golly I sure hope so," Steve said, blushing again. "See, my car started making this weird noise and I'm just hopeless with technology and machines and new-fangled gadgets. Could you check it out?"   
"Ooooh, I could check it out reaaaal welll" Sexy hunk said, looking Steve up and down.   
"Wow, great, it's that one over there." Steve pointed.  
"The sexy red Ferrari?"  
"No, the minivan."  
"Oh."  
...  
The sexy hunk bent over the car's engine, showing off his superior posterior and his muscled back. He stood back up and stretched. Steve stared at the sliver of skin revealed above the top of his pants and blushed again because that's the only way to show emotion in fanfic.  
"I can get you lubed up in a jiffy," sexy hunk said, sauntering up to Steve and winking. "I can lube you up real good, baby."  
"That's great! Wow, thanks. When should I come pick it up?"  
"...jesus fuck you're oblivious. You want to fuck against that Ferrari before the owner gets back?"  
"..."  
"..."  
"Yeah."   
"Coolio."


End file.
